


My Time With You

by Gottaluvdemsnekhips



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged up Eren Yeager, Loosely follows the plot of A Choice With No Regrets, M/M, OC characters, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slight AU where Eren is in the underground slums, ereri, soft ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaluvdemsnekhips/pseuds/Gottaluvdemsnekhips
Summary: Levi was never one to go out of his way to help a stranger, it didn't matter if it was some old hag with a bum hip or a grimy child who got separated from his mom. He had more important things to worry about. Things like how to ensure their next job would be a success. So why he went out of his way to help some kid with emerald green eyes, he may never know.  But when one of his comrades gets thrown out of commission, he may just have to entrust those eyes to have his back.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Time With You

Using the 3D maneuver gear had always given him a rush, whether it be during a raid or training Isabel on how not to smack into a wall while turning. The feeling of the dingy air of the underground that assaulted your nose as you soared in between rundown homes and businesses. The adrenaline that coursed through your veins as you out ran the military police. All the while making them look like incompetent children. Children, who could barely wipe their own ass let alone successfully catch and detain three measly thugs.

This is what he lived for. Not being the "Hero of The People" as Furlan and Isabel liked to claim, but stirring up shit for the nobles and the king who lived above them. The sense of unmistakable glee it brought him at the thought of those fat bastards sitting in their castles unable to wine and dine while the rest of the population grew hungry never ceased to bring a smile to his face.

In the years since Kenny left not only had he gained a reputation as one of the most well known criminals in the underground, he had also gained (as cliche as it may seem), a family. Even though none of them were related, it never seemed to matter. Between having to deal with Isabel's naturally boisterous personality and Furlan's level headedness with the odd quick remark, they somehow managed to become the best things to ever happen to him. For a long time in Levi's life all he had known was the pain and suffering that came with living in the slums, never once did he think he could have something resembling friends, let alone a family.

Of course their relationships didn’t start out that way. His first meeting with Furlan had been disconcerting at best. The taller man, having seen Levi fight in the past, had decided on forcing him to join his ragtag team of hooligans. Furlan had set up these "tests" to judge his strength and ability, sadly for the blonde and his followers they hadn't considered the possibility that Levi might retaliate. Lasting all of three minutes, Levi had left the skirmish with little more than a bruised cheek. The others on the other hand, had been lucky enough to get away with a couple cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Eventually Furlan had discarded the idea only to go and ask if he could join up with the ebony haired man instead. Having been fed up with the countless interruptions in his daily life, Levi agreed. Over time their relationship grew from reluctant companions to unlikely friends. By the time either of them had realized what had happened, a year had gone by and their friendship had grown into that of brotherhood. After a few months the two twenty somethings had decided to room together but before long the duo was joined by a young redhead who quite literally burst into their lives. 

Little did Levi know that his world was about to be flipped on its head again with the appearance of a snot-nosed brat.

***

Frowning as he finished reading over the details of their next job, he tossed the scrap of paper onto the table so that the other two could read it. Nowadays it all seemed to be the same shit jobs for the same shit people. With the lack of creativity and variety, the feeling of uncertainty began to swell in his gut as he mulled over the specifics.

“We need to think this over carefully,” Furlan muttered softly as he read over the paper, “if we’re not careful it could come back to bite us in the end.”

“Why? It’s the same job as before, go in, wreak havoc, get paid in full, and we’ll be on our way. Why do we need to think about this? It’s simple!” Isabel piped up with a look of confusion.

“Isabel, tell me something. What do you think happens when you do something over and over again? What do you become?”

“Predictable and reliable!” She stated without a beat of hesitation and Furlan just shook his head.

“That’s right. Now think about what we’re doing. Our last couple of jobs have pretty much been the same as this one. If we’re not careful we could potentially have the military police ambush us with more numbers than before. It’d be safer to not take this job and wait for something new, but... the pay is really good.” Trailing off Furlan returned his attention back to the dark haired man. “It’s your call, Levi.”

Two sets of eyes turned to their smaller comrade, the feeling of tenacity evident in both of them. Of course it would come down to this, forcing Levi to make the final call. That is what a leader is supposed to do after all. Though it never made that final decision any easier. After a few moments of thought he lifted his head up to peer at his companions, his grey eyes peeking through his fringe.

“We’ll take the job.”


End file.
